Letters of Underland
by fogisbeautiful
Summary: ***ON HIATUS*** If you're apart from someone for a very long time, what do you do to feel close to them? Write letters of course! And if the postal service doesn't deliver to the person you're writing to? Write them anyway! Alice/Hatter, better description inside.
1. Dear Hatter 1

A/N: So, I have been dying to write an Alice fanfic for a while now, but I just couldn't think of something original and wonderful to write. I think I finally have something here. This is going to be a fic of letters, to and from Underland, between Alice and the Hatter. They are writing to each other assuming that the letters are never going to be read since there isn't exactly a postal service going from Alice's world to Underland and back. It's almost like diary entries. But there will be things happening, I will try to make it as interesting as possible. I already have an end planned out and everything! Each chapter will be one letter, so I don't know how long chapters will be. If you think this is dumb idea or (even better) if you love it, please let me know. If this doesn't get a very good response, it may get tossed to the Bandersnatch. So let me know what you think of it!

P.S.- I rated this T just in case, but I really don't think it's going to be graphic in any way. I may change it to a lower rating once it's completed.

--

_**Letters of Underland**_

**Dear Hatter,**

I am writing this letter to you as the last letter I shall write at my own desk for a very long time. In fact it is the last letter I shall write from London. I suppose it doesn't make a great deal of sense that my last letter as a proper Englishwoman should be a letter that shall never be delivered or read by any one but myself. Or perhaps it makes perfect sense. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about that now. It has been a week since I emerged from the rabbit hole and sometimes I still feel so turned about. But then, I've always felt a bit turned about, I suppose.

I'm leaving for Hong Kong in the morning. I have never been on a ship. I've heard that they rock about dreadfully and that I might be terribly ill. But I can't imagine that it could be much worse than riding a Bandersnatch or being flung about on a hat brim. Still, I'm rather nervous. I hope that I am not ill and that the trip goes well. Lord Ascot has been very tight-lipped about our prospects. He's a nice enough man, but he's terribly sensible. He makes me feel tense just looking at him sometimes. But I can see why my father liked him. He isn't afraid. He has a bit of muchness to him. I hope that I shall keep my muchness as he has done.

Speaking of muchness, I have written down everything that happened in Underland and I am taking it with me. Just in case, you know. I shall be gone for such a very long time. Perhaps I shall write to you while I'm away, even though you shall never read this. It would help me pass the time on the ship. If I'm not ill, I fear that I shall be awfully bored.

My mother is calling for me. If this were a real letter, I would ask that you give my regards to the Hare and Mallymkun and all our other friends. But as you shall never read my request, I'll just send fond thoughts your way and hope that, somehow, you might receive them and pass them round.

Kindest Regards,

Alice Kingsley


	2. Dear Alice 1

A/N: I'm just going to take the time right now to thank my two reviewers and the many readers who haven't reviewed yet, but have put this on their Favorites and Story Alerts. I hope you all enjoy my insight into the character of Tarrant Hightopp a.k.a The Hatter, and let me know how I'm doing every once in a while with a review or two. Thanks again!

--

**Dear Alice,**

I've never been much good at writing letters. I tend to ramble on and on about nothing in particular and forget completely why I was writing in the first place. But since this is something that you'll never read, I can't imagine that you'll be much bothered by that.

I wonder if you've figured out why a raven is like a writing desk. I can't think of it for the life of me. And I've had a great deal of time to think, you know. It seems I've upset Time once again. He says I'm wasting time waiting around for you and that he simply won't stand for it or some other such nonsense, so he's stuck us in teatime again. He is so very touchy. But don't you worry, Alice, they'll be plenty of tea left when you come back. And I'll make sure the Hare keeps extra scones for you.

Also, I've started contemplating words that begin with the letter 'N' now. Naughty, nice, night, new, nearly, etc, etc. Of course there are several words that begin with the letter 'N' that are not so pleasant to think about. The one that comes to mind right now is 'never'. I do not like that word, I think. Perhaps I shall never think of 'never' again. But then, if I'm thinking about never thinking of 'never', then how shall I ever not think of it? It is a puzzle. I do so wish you could help me work it out. The Hare is too far round the bend to be of any use and Mallymkun will just laugh. And Chessur… Well, you know how Chessur is, all useless smiles and snotty attitude. I tried to pull his tail the other day, but it simply dissolved in my hand. Very odd sensation, I must say. You must try it when you're here.

Oh dear, Hare is calling for a clean cup! Afraid I must go now. Come back soon, Alice.

Regards,

Tarrant Hightopp… (Hatter)


End file.
